The Drifter (100 Deeds For Eddie Mcdowd)
Summary The Drifter is one of the main characters on the live action Nickelodian show 100 Deeds For Eddie Mcdowd. The Drifter is a mysterious man with magical powers who transforms the title character Eddie Mcdowd, a bully, into a dog and forces him to do 100 good deeds to get turned back into a human. In the last episode, it is revealed that he is part of the "Drifter Council", a council of similar people who are tasked with reforming bad kids by turning them into dogs and making them do good deeds to get turned back. His past is unknown, but it is implied he was a normal man before he joined the council. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Unknown, simply referred to as "The Drifter" Origin: 100 Deeds For Eddie Mcdowd Gender: Male Age: Claimed in an episode that he was hundreds of years old. Classification: Mystical man, Drifter Powers and Abilities: Longevity or Immortality (Type 1), Transmutation (Turned Eddie into a dog), Telepathy (Can read minds and communicate with people using his thoughts), Clairvoyance (Knows when Eddie is being good or bad even when he's not around), Teleportation (Of himself and others), Age Manipulation (In the episode "Dog Years", he aged Eddie into an old dog), Weather Manipulation (Can cause storms), Time Manipulation (Can freeze time), Time Travel (In "A Very Canine Christmas", he took Eddie into the past to show him how he acted each Christmas as a human), Memory Manipulation (Made Eddies parents forget about him while he was a dog, after a dog completes their deeds, they are turned back into a human with no memory of their time as a dog though they retain their change of heart from the experience), Can communicate with animals, Telekinesis, Power Bestowal (Gave Justin, Tori, and a therapist the ability to communicate with Eddie), Power Nullification (Temporarily removed Eddies ability to communicate with Justin), Voice projection (Can cause his voice to become much louder), Can make objects disappear (in the last episode, he made Tori's recording equipment vanish), Invisibility (In "Slam Punk", he appeared dressed in a basketball uniform at an outside basketball game to talk with Eddie, who Justin brought to the track with him, and none of the students could see him and just walked right past him. Seemingly has to be activated, as other times people have been able to see him perfectly fine) Attack Potency: Unknown (Never directly fought or attacked anyone, though his transmutation and age manipulation abilities ignore conventional durability) Speed: Normal Human (In several episodes, he can be seen jogging or using roller skates) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Likely Human level (In "Lie Like A Dog", he was dazed after he tripped while roller skating, and was only unhurt because he landed in a pile of marshmallows) Stamina: Above Average (In addition to monitoring Eddy, he works various jobs, and never seems tired) Range: Standard melee, much higher with his various abilities Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High. The Drifter is a wise man, often offering advice to Eddie to help him learn from his mistakes and become a better person. He is also capable of working various jobs; at the end of "The Students Are Revolting" he becomes the substitute teacher of Justins woodshop class for a day. Weaknesses: If he fails to do his job as Eddies Drifter, the council will fire him and gradually take away all of his powers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Transmutation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Age Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Good Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Memory Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:100 Deeds For Eddie Mcdowd